Electrochromic elements are used in a variety of applications including light shutters, variable attenuating optical filters, and architectural and vehicle windows. The most common application of electrochromic elements is in rearview mirror assemblies used in vehicles. Such electrochromic rearview mirrors are controlled to vary the reflectivity of the mirror in response to rearward and forward aimed light sensors so as to reduce the glare of headlamps in the image reflected to the driver's eyes.